


Snuggling After a Long Day

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: i won't go quietly into the night [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin; featuring the aftermath of a ruined dinner, a giant bed, and cats named after star trek characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling After a Long Day

“I hate your brother,” Laurel told Lisa, face-planting onto their bed- two queens shoved together, topped with a four-inch mattress pad, and covered in sheets that they all made heart eyes at Cisco over until he agreed to sew them as a Christmas gift- and groaning in a way that normally made Lisa snicker and suggest dirty things.

Today, Lisa just curled around one of her cats- Spock, Laurel was pretty sure, though she honestly couldn’t tell him apart from McCoy- and humphed. “So do I,” she muttered, utterly petulant.

(Not only had Brother Gold’s latest heist been so obnoxiously well-planned as to require Barry, Cisco, _and_ Laurel to defeat it, he’d also a) ruined their dinner plans and b) gone after the bank Lisa had been planning to hit later in the week, likely causing them to upgrade their security.)

Well, Laurel hoped they upgraded their security. It’d be pretty short-sighted of them not to.

Iris slid in between them- all three still fully dressed (Lisa and Iris in nice dresses, Laurel in her Canary costume)- and laid a hand on the small of Laurel’s back, another on Lisa’s hip. “I think this city has it out for us,” she said, sounding as utterly exhausted as Laurel felt. “This is the third anniversary dinner attempt that’s fallen through.”

“Sorry,” Laurel murmured. She rolled over so Iris’s hand lay on her stomach instead, traced familiar skin and veins and bones with callused fingertips until Iris’s fingers caught hers and held on tight.

(Lisa, solely responsible for the initial failure by picking a fight with a man who’d made an inappropriate remark about Iris, was utterly unrepentant on the other side of the bed. But she did shift and turn over, curling into Iris’s side instead of around maybe-Spock-maybe-McCoy-definitely-not-Kirk. (Kirk was large and ginger and fluffy, to the other two’s slim black and white forms.))

Lisa pressed a soft kiss to Iris’s shoulder, reached across her to add a hand to the pile on Laurel’s stomach. “I’ll call a meeting with the Rogues once we set a new date, threaten them with metallic body parts if they don’t take that night off,” she promised, soft and sincere and ending on a wide yawn that made Iris yawn spontaneously as well.

“Aw, you’d threaten your minions for me?” Laurel teased, lifting her head enough to glance over at Lisa, see the way her nose was buried in Iris’s shoulder, one leg thrown over Iris’s hip.

“Anything for you, sweetcheeks,” Lisa crooned back, sitting up on an elbow so Laurel could see the finishing wink. (She laughed; she always laughed, even when it wasn’t actually funny.)

“We should change,” Iris muttered. “We’ll hate ourselves in the morning if we fall asleep in uncomfortable clothes.”

“Laurel needs a shower,” Lisa added, loudly and without hesitation. (Laurel squawked, and slapped at her hand; Lisa did not take the comment back.)

(Iris caught both of their hands before they could start squabbling in earnest.)

“Bathroom,” she said, firmly, and set Laurel and Lisa’s arms aside so she could wiggle out from the middle of the bed. “We’ll all shower- and there’ll be no funny business, _Lisa_ \- and then we’ll curl up in our favorite pajamas and put on nice soft music and fall asleep curled around each other.”

Lisa rolled out of the bed, arching her back and raising her hands over her head in a stretch before her feet even hit the floor. “And then the cats will steal our pillows.”

“Yes,” Iris agreed, hopping on one foot as she tried to shed her stockings and not lose momentum towards the bathroom. “And then the cats will steal our pillows.”

Laurel lifted her hands in the air. “Help me up,” she pleaded, making pitiful eyes at Lisa. “The leather’s started to dry in place; I’m not sure I can bend my knees.”


End file.
